


Raucous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [88]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disturbance at Gibbs house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raucous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/29/1999 for the word [raucous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/29/raucous). 
> 
> raucous  
> Unpleasantly loud and harsh; strident.  
> Disturbing the public peace; loud and rough.
> 
> This is for aussiefan70 who wanted something more date like. This isn't actually a date, but hopefully it's enjoyable anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> A disturbance at Gibbs house?
> 
> I have decided to make this part of the date series. I'm not sure exactly where it falls in the timeline, however, but here are the others in the series: [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513), [ebullient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680), [grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172), [ameliorate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308703), and [bestow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7315690).

# 

Raucous

Gibbs walked in his door. A raucous noise erupted from all around him. Gibbs pulled out his gun falling into an automatic defensive posture. Scanning his house for the cause of the loud disturbance, Gibbs spotted a bunch of shadows from his living room.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted.

Gibbs blinked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise party for you, silly.” Abby bounced excitedly over to Gibbs dragging him over to the rest of the party goers, completely ignoring the gun he was holding in his hand.

Gibbs slowly lowered his weapon slipping it into it’s holster as he realized that there was no threat. Gibbs growled. “Who’s idea was this?”

“Hey. Don’t take it out on any of them, papa bear. This was all my idea.” Abby bubbled vigorously.

Gibbs looked around. It seemed like everyone who’d ever interacted cordially with him was there. Of course, the core group of Tony, Bishop, Abby, and McGee was there. Balboa, Penny, and others he’d interacted with were there including Leon Vance. 

Tony waved sheepishly. “Happy Birthday, Jethro.” He knew Jethro would eventually figure out that he had instigated Abby into doing the surprise party for his birthday. He didn’t regret it, however. He’d always wanted to do something special for Jethro on his birthday and now that they were together he figured it was the perfect time. 

He was the one who’d made sure to invite everyone he thought Jethro might like to see to the party. Even getting a few people there that most of the others didn’t even know. He hoped Jethro would relax and have fun even though it wasn’t his normal recreation of boat, basement, and bourbon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gregarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466337) follows after this one if you would like to go directly there instead of following the dictionary.com order.


End file.
